


Tickle War

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Who would have thought, Natasha Romanov has a tickle weakness, she might look like the coolest avenger ever existed, but trust me, once you found her soft spot, she will roll on the ground laughing. And that’s what happen on one Monday morning, the boys brought her to the gym for a sparring session, Natasha had Steve in between her thighs as she held him there, he stretched out and grabs her side, and that’s when her misery started.





	Tickle War

Who would have thought, Natasha Romanov has a tickle weakness, she might look like the coolest avenger ever existed, but trust me, once you found her soft spot, she will roll on the ground laughing. And that’s what happen on one Monday morning, the boys brought her to the gym for a sparring session, Natasha had Steve in between her thighs as she held him there, he stretched out and grabs her side, and that’s when her misery started.

“Come on Steve!” Sam cheered

“You’re fucking Captain America!” Bucky shouts from the side of the ring.

“Come on Nat!” Clint cheered as he stood on the ropes.

“Romanov!” Tony cheered as he sips his juice.

“Come on Rogers, call it quits.” Natasha groans as she tightens her grip.

“Never!” Steve groans as he pulls his arm out under her.

“Steve No!” Natasha screams as she felt Steve’s hands reach her side.

“Steve stop!” Natasha shrieks as he starts to tickle her.

Natasha let’s Steve go as he continues to tickle her side, pinning her down, Natasha toss and turned laughing. Her hair was in a mess, her eyes had tears from all that laughing. She clutched her stomach and balls herself up, pushing Steve away from her.

“That’s cheating!” Natasha said as she caught her breath.

“Well no one called foul.” Steve chuckles as he stood up and walked to her, offering a hand.

“Barton!” Natasha shouts, as she swats Steve’s hand away.

“Yes?” Clint asked as he appears next to her.

“Tell him, it’s a foul. I need a rematch.” Natasha said as Clint helps her up.

“Technically, I’m not the referee, that would be Rhodey and Sam but watching the both of you have fun, and to hear you laugh. I think it’s okay.” Clint chuckles as he brushed her hair back.

“Sam! Rhodey!” Natasha said, as she glares at them.

“I think Natasha wins this round, Steve.” Rhodey shrugs his shoulders.

“But why?” Steve asked.

“Because neither of them wants to be in between her thighs.” Tony replies with a laugh. Both Sam and Rhodey just nods at them.

Steve just shrugs his shoulders and left the ring, grabbing his towel and heading off to the bathroom. He turns and smiles at Natasha.

“Another time Romanoff.” Steve smirks at her, she just sticks her tongue out and went back to grab her drink.

It was Wednesday afternoon when they had another mission to go to, a HYDRA base in central Brooklyn. Natasha was with Bucky and Steve when they fought off agent, and the perfect timing for them to be caught in the rain, the super soldiers were okay, except for our little assassin, the moment she reached the compound, she was soaked to the skin, her striking red hair covering her face and she was shivering as she stood at the entrance. Steve had run off to grab her a towel.

“How you feeling, Nat?” Steve asked as he wraps a towel around her shoulders.

“Freezing.” Natasha said as her lips tremble.

“Alright let me get you to your room.” Steve said as he pulls her along to the elevator. Bucky had already gone up to his and Sam’s room.

As Steve sat her down on her bed, he ran to the bathroom, preparing a warm bath for her. He helps her in it, while he went back to his room. Steve came back with a new blanket and some warm clothes; he hands his sweatshirt and sweatpants to Natasha as he then went off to get himself clean. Natasha tucks herself in, as Steve came back with a bowl of warm soup. Natasha sips the soup as Steve sat on her bed, pulling her legs up on his lap.

“Are you feeling better, Nat?” Steve asked as he massaged her legs lightly.

“Better. How about you, Steve?” Natasha asked him.

“I’m alright. Your legs seem tensed, you okay with me massaging it?” Steve asked, Natasha nods at him.

Steve massaged her calf lightly, and slowly move to her foot. Natasha flinched as she felt ticklish, she pulls her leg back, only for Steve to smirk at her and pulls it back, he starts tracing the bottom of her feet and tickling her lightly.

“Steve, Stop.” Natasha laughs as she tries to pull away again.

“Come on, you’re ticklish here too?” Steve chuckles.

“Please stop.” Natasha laughs louder as she got on foot away from him.

“Never! I want to see how ticklish you can be.” Steve teased her as he continues to tickle her.

This goes on for a good 10 minutes before Friday disturb them.

“Mr Rogers, it seems like director Fury is looking for you.” Friday announced.

“But I don’t want to go.” Steve groans.

“Go. Fury would be mad if you ignore his orders.” Natasha said as she nudges him.

“But I’m having fun.” Steve pouts as he looks at her.

“By torturing me?” Natasha chuckles. Steve just grins at her.

“Rogers! Meeting room now!” Nick Fury voice filled the room.

“Fine!” Steve groans.

“I’ll be back soon, so you go ahead and rest alright. See you at dinner time.” Steve got up and leans over, kissing her forehead. She looks up and smiles at him. Waving him goodbye.

It was Friday evening; it means movie night. Harley and Peter were there to join them. Natasha was done with Steve finding her weak spot and tickling her, so she decided it’s her time to get revenge. With that she brought in popcorn and she asked Peter and Harley for help, she gonna tickle Steve and make the boys hold on to him, knowing so damn well the boys would love that.

Steve was already in his beanbag when Natasha arrived, he was talking to the boys, while the rest were still in their room, as she signals to the boys, both boys grabs his arms and Natasha launched herself on to Steve, she straddles him, locking him into place, she smirks at him and finds his ticklish spot, which was easy to find, Steve erupts into laughter, throwing his head back as he tries to pulls away from her.

“Natasha! Stop!” Steve laughs.

“Never!” She chuckles as he continues to tickle him.

“Please stop, I’m begging you.” Steve shrieks as she found a new spot, near his arm pits.

“Make me then.” Natasha teased him, as she moves to his neck.

“You so going to regret this.” Steve laughs as he pulls his arms away from the boys.

Steve then pinned Natasha on the ground, as he was on top of her, he grins and tickled her back, she tries to fight back, but Steve was too strong for her. Looking at the stupid grin on his face, Natasha knows best, she leans up and kissed him on the lips, Steve was shocked and stops tickling her, the boys stopped laughing and got up and ran away.

“Steve? You alright?” Natasha asked as she looks up at him, wondering if she offended him or something.

“You kissed me. It’s unfair.” Steve said.

“Well you won’t stop tickling me.” Natasha protested. Steve grins at her and lean down.

He kissed her lips softly, only for her to kiss him back, she runs her fingers through his messy blonde hair, she hugs his body with her thighs as he continues to kiss softly on the lips, soft moans escape their lips, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Well, I came here to watch frozen but damn I’m frozen right now.” Clint said as he stood there embarrassed.

“Come on Barton, it’s not like you haven’t seen someone make out before.” Rhodey nudged him.

“Get off her now.” Bucky growls as he stood next to them.

“Yeah, get off Natasha.” Tony said as he walks by them.

“Come on guys.” Steve said as he sat up, helping Natasha too.

“We don’t mind you making out, but get a room. This is a shared space, a family room. There’s kids!” Bucky said as he turns and points to Harley and Peter.

“Technically we’re both old enough.” Peter shrugs.

“But it’s really weird to see your brothers and sisters making out.” Harley said.

“Fine! We will go back to our room then.” Natasha said as she pulls Steve up.

“Nope! It’s movie night, we’re watching a movie together, that’s final.” Pepper said as she appears in the room.

“I guess later then.” Steve said as he kissed Natasha’s forehead.

“Sure.” Natasha leans up and kissed his lips.

“Ew! Stop it! Get a room!” Sam said as he throws popcorns at them.


End file.
